MiniWormholes
by Hesirll
Summary: Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya fall though a wormhole and find themselves on Moya.
1. What ship?

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me; it all belongs to the makers of Farscape and the makers of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Nothing is my own and I'm not insane enough to even fantasize that I made these characters up myself yet!**

"It's a wormhole, it's a wormhole!"  
"No its not Crichton, wormholes are much bigger than that."  
"All the ones we've seem before have been Jool, that doesn't mean they can't be small."  
Pilots voice came through the comms then, "I'm picking up more anomalies Commander, hundreds, no thousands of them, they're all around us!"  
"It has to be the solar activity, this sun is about to go nova and all the flares are causing mini-wormholes to form."  
"Very nice but can we go now, something about the sun being about to go NOVA is putting me off this place."  
"Yeah Pilot, starburst us out of here."  
"Complying Commander one of the wormholes has formed within Moya tier six!"  
"On my way Pilot; Chiana, D'Argo back me up."  
"Already there Crichton," came Chiana's voice in reply, "and you're never going to believe this!" 

"Stay where you are!" she screamed as Crichton and D'Argo came running from opposite directions, she gestured with her gun "This swirly thing opened up in front of me, they came out of it."  
"Right Chi, so who are you and what are you doing on this ship?"  
"Ship? What ship?"  
"Looks like a cave to me." The two speakers crawled to their feet, two others looked to be out cold.  
"Oh God! Oz!" the first speaker stumbled towards one of the unconscious forms whilst the second, a male, kneeled to check on the other.  
"I'm good." The body, obviously Oz replied getting up.  
"Anya isn't, she's bleeding."  
"Answer the questions and we'll take you to the infirmary."  
"Xander, Willow, Oz and down on the floor there we have Anya, and I repeat, what ship?"  
"The one your standing in frell for brains." Snapped Chiana waving her gun around, the three of them looked at her strangely, and then Willow continued.  
"This doesn't look like any ship I've ever seen, it feels, I don't know alive!"  
"Could be because it is."  
"They're almost as stupid as you were when you arrived John."  
"Couldn't everyone just stick to English, its not fair on the captives otherwise!" whined Xander hovering over Anya's crumpled form.  
"You don't understand these guys?" asked Crichton gesturing at Chiana and D'Argo.  
"Nope not a word!"  
"But you understand me?"  
"Yeah why?"  
A grin split Crichtons face "Just a guess, but you guys are from Earth right?"  
"Where else would we be from?"  
"Almost anywhere else in the galaxy Pilot!"  
"Yes Commander!"  
"Could you inject these four with translator microbes please."  
"Complying," three quick yelps of pain came from the conscious members of the intruding group, "and Commander "  
"Pilot?"  
"We're still in the same system as the wormholes and they are increasing in number."  
"Starburst us out of here then Pilot"  
"Starburst in 10 microts 5. 4, 3, 2, 1, starburst!" 


	2. To the infirmary!

Mini-Wormholes Ch2 

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the makers.**

"So, anyone going to tell us what's going on?"  
"No, you are going to tell us where in the hezma you came from!"  
"Sunnydale, California. How come you speak English now?"  
D'Argo groaned expressively "I'm not speaking your language any more than I'm speaking Chiana's, you have translator microbes implanted in the base of your skull. Weren't you listening to John?"  
"Not really, busy being confused at the time."  
"Aliens have Earth names." Oz nodded at himself, storing this fact away in his head, Willow smiled thinking of all the strange things that her boyfriend picked up on.  
"Actually no, I'm from Earth, John Crichton, astronaut."  
"You're the scientist that disappeared in space, I've read papers on your work. It was brilliant, shame you didn't get to test it." Willow exclaimed in excitement.  
"Actually I did, with this baby, Moya pulled it off perfectly."  
"Moya, that's a nice name for a ship, who named her?"  
"Her parents I would assume...Pilot"  
Pilots voice quickly answered the question showing that he had been following the conversation, "You are correct Commander."  
"The ship has parents!"  
"Will, not to spoil this for you in any way, but Anya really needs to get to a hospital."  
"I'll take you to the infirmary." Chiana chimed in obviously having decided that the newcomers weren't a threat as she had at least lowered her pulse pistol to the floor, even if she hadn't put it away quite yet. Having four people that look very like Peacekeepers fall at your feet can have that effect on a person. 

Chiana and Crichton led the four intruders to the infirmary; D'Argo went to check the rest of the ship for intruders even though Pilot couldn't sense anything. At the infirmary Jool whose hair was currently bright red met them. Seeing the intruders she soon calmed down and quickly treated Anya's wounds.  
Once Anya was awake the questions started in earnest. "Where are we?"  
"How did we get here?"  
"What are you going to do with us?"  
"How do we get home?"  
"Is there any food around here?"  
For a moment all was silent, then Chiana burst out laughing, "He's just like Rygel, always thinking of his stomach!" She stopped laughing then and thought of her friend, not a very good friend she would readily admit. But he was a friend that saw her, not just her body.  
Xander just looked confused "Who's Rygel? Are there more of you around here we haven't met?  
"There were." Crichton said quietly, "But they left." Ayren had left, left him, for him. Sometimes it was too much to bear. Willow seeing the pain in their new friends eyes attempted to quickly change the topic, but Anya was faster than her...  
"Went where?"  
"We don't know, somewhere safe I hope with Talyn." Jool continued to potter around the room finding things to clean up keeping her mind busy with the trivial to block out reality.  
Willow then thought of who they were missing, "Why isn't Buffy here, she was right with us, wasn't she?" Xander looked guilty for not having thought of Buffy earlier but he had been worrying about Anya so much it hadn't crossed his mind. "She was still fighting, holding them off so we could get out before all the exits were blocked, she should have been close behind."  
"But not near enough to get caught by the... the what?"  
"The swirly thing!" It was all Xander could think of, it reminded him of the wormhole in 'Star Trek - Deep Space Nine'.  
Willow grimaced at her friend for his total lack of vocabulary. "Wormhole," said Oz making his contribution to the discussion, "like on Star Trek." Xander grinned happily; he wasn't the only one to make the connection.  
Willow then frowned at them both but John joined in at that point, "It was a wormhole, like the one that carried me to this side of the galaxy, but I don't know how to get back."  
"That can't be it, the vamps were chanting, as if they were calling something."  
"Calling a Wormhole?" it was a sensible question, but coming from Xander Willow almost dismissed it.  
"Maybe." She admitted after a while, "I don't really know." 


	3. Buffy is here

Mini-Wormholes Ch3 

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the makers.**

Buffy looked around her in horror; she had no idea where she was, a cave she assumed, that's what it looked like. Yet it couldn't be a cave, caves did not glow with their own light and have what looked like green lasers going across them. She had been here a while but up until now had been busy with the vamps. Ten had been dragged with her to this place and she had dusted three before the rest ran; now she had to find them.  
"Before doing anything though, assess your surroundings Buffy. Cavern, glows, I don't know where I am. That's about it, Giles would be proud of me. Looking at the cave in more detail Buffy noticed that the lasers were constantly moving and came from just one or two sources on the curved walls. In the centre of the room were three spikes growing out of the floor, these at least she had noticed earlier having used them to great effect during the fight. As Buffy stood there the cave seemed to get brighter revealing its crystalline properties.  
"Not good!" thought Buffy running for the door as it started to swing shut. Out in the tunnel Buffy saw that the cave system was quite extensive and that even here the walls glowed, "Saves on torch batteries." Was all Buffy could think of to say before there was a sudden lurch and she was thrown to the ground.  
Once she pulled herself back to her feet the floor was stable again and she continued to wander the corridors intent on finding one of the vampires so that she could get instructions on how to get home. After a while she was completely lost and had seen no sign of the vampires. Going through the next open door though Buffy got a shock.  
Space, as far as the eye could see, black and full of stars it was beautiful. Buffy could have stood and looked at it forever but the sound of footsteps soon drew her out of her reverie.  
"Crichton, I've searched everywhere except the starburst chamber, I'm going down there now, tell me if your planning to change location again." The words meant nothing to Buffy, She wasn't even sure if they were words and would have taken them for hunting noises like a wolf or a bear makes except for the Crichton at the beginning. It was different to all the other words, it sounded almost like a name from someone else's language.  
Hiding behind the door Buffy waited before following the source of the footsteps. From behind he looked like no demon Buffy had ever seen with long tentacles coming out of his head and wearing what looked like some sort of Medieval knights dress.   
The creature led her back to where she had started but by a much more direct route, in her wanderings Buffy had almost travelled in a full circle.

D'Argo knew he was being followed, someone else must have been transported onto the ship, but he didn't know the creature's intentions so he continued on his way to the starburst chamber.  
Upon entering the chamber he stepped to one side behind the door luring his follower through the door before he lashed out with his tongue and knocked it unconscious.  
Looking at the crumpled form before him he could see that it was not an 'it' but a 'her', probably one of the same species as the others if the same phenomena had carried them all here at around the same time.  
D'Argo hoisted the unconscious girl onto his shoulder and headed back to the infirmary where the others were all gathered.

Coming too hung over the creatures shoulder Buffy was not best pleased; her hair was going to be such a mess. And why was it that bad guys never just killed you they had to take you to their den first. Smiling quietly too herself Buffy relaxed her body so that it drooped convincingly and waited for the right moment. The demon probably didn't expect her to regain consciousness for a couple of hours yet; she had plenty of time.  
After a while Buffy was put down on a platform, with her eyes closed she couldn't see what was going on around her.  
"Oh God, what's happened to her?" Cried Willows voice, so the others were here too. The only reply to Willows question was strange noises, different to the other creatures, two of them, and both female this time but Willow didn't ask again.  
After a few seconds Buffy could feel a presence above her and a human voice asking "How long before she wakes up?"  
Buffy's hand flew to the stranger's neck as she opened her eyes, "Now!" she said smiling in a predatory way.   
The stranger looked and felt human, his skin was warm and Buffy was holding so tightly to his throat that she could feel his pulse. His eyes widened as he tried desperately to breath and his arms went to push her off him but she was too strong and did not move.  
"Buffy, no, these aren't our enemies, they aren't even evil." Willow cried out after a few seconds having been too shocked at first by her friends sudden recovery.  
Slowly Buffy let go of the stranger's neck and looked around to find several weapons pointed at her. As soon as she let go the stranger jumped backwards and grabbed his own weapon from the table where he had dumped it after escorting their seemingly harmless visitors too the infirmary.


	4. So, how do we get home?

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the makers.**

"So how do we get home?" Simple enough question, but no one seemed to have an answer for Xander, he held Anya protectively. At least they were still together!  
"The vamps can answer that, there's seven left that can tell us what happened, I only have to catch one alive."  
"They should all know the words of the chant so if that's all there is then it doesn't matter which one. But, if the ritual has more to it than that we are going to need the leader."  
"OK, so I try to get each one individually and only stake them after we have what we need." Buffy was so casual about killing that Crichton stared at her in amazement.  
"Just 'cos you don't like these guys doesn't mean you can kill them!" Now it was Chiana's turn to stare, she had never known John to have any qualms about killing anybody.  
Buffy stared at the Earthman who seemed to be in charge of this group of aliens and wondered if he had been following the conversation at all. "They are vampires, that means they are already dead. Therefore killing them a little more is not a crime." Each word was enunciated slowly before she went on to the next so that she was sure he understood but at the end he was still staring incredulously at her.  
Better start at the beginning she thought, "Vampires are bloodsucking creatures of myth."  
"I know that!"  
"They aren't mythical." Concise and to the point, Giles would be proud.  
"Not mythical?" God but he was slow.  
"Real, solid, IN THIS SHIP!!" It had to get through eventually, there was a brain in there somewhere, and Willow had said that he was some sort of scientist bloke.  
"Oh!" His face fell as the carefully protected safe-haven of Earth, in his memories, was twisted to allow the presence of vampires.  
Crichton seemed to have got the idea but his alien comrades still seemed oblivious to the dangers of having seven vampires roaming the ship. Willow decided that a better description of vampires was needed for their benefit. "Vampires were once human but they exchanged blood with another vampire when they died and rose from the dead after a while."  
"Normally already buried or in the morgue." Xanders contribution was as always relevant, kind of.  
Willow continued, "They feed off blood, any blood although they prefer human."  
"Dead boy ate rats for almost a century!"  
"Xander that is not relevant." Buffy glared at her friend and he shrugged unrepentant but keeping his mouth firmly shut.  
"To kill them you need silver or wood and holy water can be used to burn."  
"Though they explode quite nicely if they swallow any." Buffy, turning to glare at Xander found Anya to be the source of that comment and smiled; at least she was talking again.  
Looking at the rest of the group she found that most had caught on to the idea, the one with frizzy hair can't have been paying all that much attention though as she seemed to have found time to die her hair red. Chiana seemed to be highly agitated and was bouncing on her heels whilst the big one, D'Argo stared around the room with his sword drawn. It was a beautiful sword, big and shiny but he wouldn't let her play with it. Something about people always breaking it, she hadn't really been listening.  
  
Chiana recognised the description of vampires from Nabari folk tales her brother had told her when she was young to make her do as she was told, "Now Chi, eat your beans or the valekri will drink your blood and suck out your soul." As a child Chiana had always eaten her beans until she had grown out of childish things like valekri and discovered instead how she could manipulate other people.  
But still the thought remained, what if...  
"Their brows furrow when they are about to eat and the only weak spot is the heart," she muttered to herself quoting her brother Neri. "Stake it with a stake of wood but think Chiana, where will you find wood on an industrial planet?" She shook her head to shake off the memory and found the others staring at her.  
"That's exactly right, how did you know that?" asked Willow  
"I didn't, it's a child's tale from Nebari about creatures called the valekri that suck your blood and your soul from your body."  
"Sounds like vamps to me!" exclaimed Buffy springing to her feet, "and now that we have discovered vamps to be a galactic problem can we get to the killing bit already, we don't know what they are up to as we sit an chat."  
  
The group split into pairs to search the ship with Xander left to guard Pilot in his den from any vamps that could find their way in there. All of Buffy's gang had stakes whilst the crew of Moya sufficed with the legs of an antique throne they had found stashed on Rygels vacated quarters.  
Oz and D'Argo were sent to search the lower tiers whilst Anya and Jool did the upper tiers leaving Willow and Chiana with the stern of the ship and Buffy and John with the bow.  
This wasn't the best of arrangements but it meant that every pair had someone who knew the ship and someone who knew how to handle vampires.  
  
"So," said Anya, "You're an alien, I was a demon once, is being an alien interesting?" Jool glared and her hair became red once more as her anger flared up but said nothing. "That is so cool. You know, the way you do that, is it a dye, can I sell it? I'm sure it would make a lot of money, that would make Giles very happy."  
Jool sighed, nothing was going to shut up Anya's constant prattling. "No it's not a dye, it happens naturally when I'm agitated."  
"Why were you agitated?"  
"Because you called me an alien."  
"But you are one!"  
"To me its you that is the alien."  
"Oh! Then we're both aliens?"  
"Yes!"  
"But I'm human now, I don't want to be an alien, Xander might not like me any more."  
"He's an alien too."  
"Ah, that's OK then."  
"Good! Now lets carry on with the search"  
  
"You're from Earth then?"  
"Yeah."  
"Like John?  
"Yeah."  
"And you're going to go back?"  
"Yep."  
"And you can take John?"  
"Yep."  
"And all we have to do is find one of these vampire things?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's good then!"  
"Yeah."  
"See anything?"  
"Nope."  
D'Argo was starting to wonder if his partner knew how to construct sentences, it was like talking to yourself except you got monosyllables in reply.  
Suddenly he saw movement, shadows moving down on him, turning he saw Oz already diving to one side so that the creature missed him by inches. He launched into the attack. Grabbing the creature from behind before it could regain its balance D'Argo plunged his stake into its heart.  
And nothing happened.  
"One," said Oz getting to his feet, "Buffy said alive, and two heart here," and he pointed out the right place on his chest just to the left of the centre, "not in the stomach." He tapped his comm., "Oz to Buffy, we got one."  
  
"On my way!" Buffy replied feeling like a Captain out of Star Trek as she ran through the ship following Crichton who had smiled at the quote as he set off. 


	5. Collecting vamps

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to the makers.**

The vampire was still struggling in D'Argos arms as Oz pulled the stake from its stomach. No need to waste good wood, they didn't exactly have much wood to waste with seven vampires and eight stakes. One stake each didn't leave much margin for error.  
"Hey!" he yelped as the vampire lunged for him, dragging D'Argo with it. Then D'Argos tongue flicked out and the vamp slumped in his arms. "Cool."  
"I just love doing that." D'Argo grunted hefting the vampire onto his shoulder.   
"Yeah, I had noticed that." Commented Buffy as she came around the corner followed by a very red faced Crichton.  
"Hey, you're fast." He gasped holding his knees.  
"True enough. Now to the interrogation." She stalked up to D'Argo and prodded the now upside-down vampire in the shoulder, "Wakey, wakey Mr Vampire, Mr Pointy wants to talk to you."  
"Hate to let you down Buffy but that there vampire ain't gonna be waking no time soon." Crichton drawled in his best Mid-American accent.  
Buffy simply glared, "How am I supposed to interrogate him now then?"  
"Safely, from the other side of a cell door." Crichton suggested.  
"This place has cells?"  
"Of course, Moya is a prison ship."  
Oh, um... that's nice." Buffy stuttered glancing around as she hurriedly reassessed the situation. "So, um... you lot are the guards then?"  
"We haven't got any prisoners so we need no guards." It answered her question, sort of, but Buffy was feeling no better about the situation.  
"So, um... cells?"  
"Yeah, this way" stated Crichton gesturing for the rest to follow. D'Argo and Oz did immediately but Buffy paused momentarily thinking before hurrying to catch up.  
  
"What's Earth like then?" asked Chiana bouncing in a less than helpful manner down the corridor casting about in a general sort of manner for the vampires.  
Shouldn't we go help the others with the vamp they've found." Willow replied; smiling at the childish way her new friend seemed to face life.  
"Frell no! Don't be so boring; John never lets me play. Anyway that's only one down, six to go."  
"Oh, okay." Willow looked at her new partner askance as she continued to almost dance down the corridor, what kind of people were these?  
"Come on tell me, what's Earth like, John makes it sound great, is it great? Would I like it? Ever been to Kansas?"  
"Yeah, it's this place that Johns always going on about, _'well, its not Kansas'_, he says it all the time. Have you ever been?"  
"No I've never been. What else does John talk about?"  
Everything, he's obsessed. Earth, Ayren and wormholes, its all he ever talks about."  
"Ayren?"  
"What?"  
"You said he was obsessed with Earth, Ayren and wormholes. Who's Ayren?"  
"Oh, um... nobody... forget I said it." Mumbled Chiana hurrying down the corridor. "Come on we have valekri to... frell! Crichton...!" Yelled Chiana bringing her makeshift stake, otherwise known as a throne leg, to bear as she fell to the ground with three vampires on top of her and the remaining three converging on Willow.  
  
"Coming Chi!" Yelled Crichton sprinting after Buffy who was already out of the door. Boy was she fast.  
_"Come faster!"_ was the reply through his comms followed by a weird poofy sound and Willows tinny voice in the background _"Hope that wasn't the leader!"_  
It wasn't far to run as the two girls were on the main deck but Buffy still managed to get far enough ahead of him that she was firmly entrenched in the battle by the time that he caught up. Automatically he went for his gun and shot the nearest vampire who was trying to eat Willow even with enemies all around. The shot hit the vampire in the arm and it yelled in pain throwing Willow to the ground with such force that she fell to the ground unconscious. Oz who had followed them with D'Argo immediately leaped to her side and pulled her clear of the fight whilst D'Argo waded in with his Qualtra blade decapitating the nearest vamp. Amazingly the vampires body turned to dust even as it fell to the ground and both Crichton and D'Argo paused for a moment in shock allowing three on the remaining vampires to escape down the corridor past them.  
"A little help please!" Buffy yelled from further down the corridor where she was pinning the last vampire against the wall with her stake. D'Argos tongue immediately lashed out and rendered the vampire unconscious. "Thanks!" Now lets go put this one with the others." Buffy said as she flicked her hair back in place and went to see Willow who was just coming around. "you okay Will."  
"As ever!" Willow smiled in reply. "My heads going to be all bumpy."  
Oz nodded, "And a very beautiful bumpy head it will be."   
Willow smiled, "You always know just what to say."  
"He never says anything." D'Argo exclaimed hoisting the vampire over his shoulder.  
"True." Oz nodded sagely causing D'Argo to stomp off down the corridor with his burden. Buffy and Willow laughed and followed slowly with Buffy and Oz supporting Willow leaving Crichton to shake his head and bring up the rear. These were very strange people, but he liked them.  
  
"Will you stop that!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Pacing."  
"I'm not pacing." Xander exclaimed looking down at his feet. "I'm just exercising my legs."  
"You are pacing and it is very distracting."  
"Sorry. What are you doing?"  
"Running the ship... or trying to!"  
"Sorry. Can I help!"  
NO YOU CAN NOT!"  
Sorry. Are you sure?"  
"YES!"  
"Positive?"  
"YES!"  
"Is there anything I can do?  
"Stop pacing!"  
Xander again looked at his feet and willed them to stop moving. "Anything else I can do?"  
Pilot sighed, this was going to be a very long day. "Just sit down and be quiet."  
"Ok... anything else?"  
Pilot sighed again, just think of it as a test of your endurance hei told himself, Crichton will come and save you soon. "No, nothing, I am quite capable of running the ship by myself."  
"How about snacks, I can get snacks!"  
"I do NOT require sustenance."  
"Okay, only asking, how do you think the others are doing."  
"They have captured two of the creatures..."  
"Vamps."  
"Yes, vamps, and they have killed two more."  
"So that only leaves three to go!"  
"True Xander."  
"Very true" echoed a husky voice from the open doorway. "Look you can even count us if you want."  
  
**Authors note: I don't think this is as good as the other chapters. Please tell me honestly, cos i can't get better if you lie!**


End file.
